Just a dream
by Music of the wind
Summary: Rosalina couldn't wait for her wedding. When the day finally comes something tragic happens. She doesn't think she can go through with it until a specail person covinces her otherwise.


_**Just a dream**_

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen all dressed in white heading to the church that night. She had his box of letters in the passenger seat. A sixpence in her shoe something borrowed something blue. When the church doors opened wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears._

Rosalina couldn't believe that she and Nat were getting married. Nat had been away in the military for two years but he had written her letters everyday. She was wearing a white dress and had a sixpence in her shoe.

In Nat's last letter he told her he would meet her at the church. Rosalina had the box of letters that he'd written her in the passenger seat of her car. When she reached the church the pastor opened the door for her and she put her veil down to keep her tears hidden.

Rosalina stopped short when she saw Alex walking towards her crying. Rosalina gave Alex a hug and said "what's wrong? Is Nat here yet?"

Alex sobbed harder and said "Nat – is- dead. I'm so sorry Rosalina. Nat told me to tell you that if he didn't come home his last thoughts were of you."

_She just couldn't believe it. She heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands. Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever now I'll never know._

Rosalina gasped and said "what? Oh my god what happened?"

Alex sniffed and said "I don't know. Dad received the telegram yesterday and called me. Dad said that he died defending his country and we should be proud of him. I still miss him though."

Rosalina thought back to the night Nat told her he'd signed up for the military.

**Nat pulled Rosalina close and said "Rosie I've been called to go overseas."**

**Rosalina said "Nat don't play games like that! The only way you can be called over is if you signed up."**

**Nat said "I'm not joking Rosie. This has been my dream my dad was an officer in the Navy before Alex and I were born."**

**Rosalina pulled away from Nat and started to cry. She didn't want Nat to go she was afraid that he wouldn't come home. Nat walked over to Rosalina and said "I'm leaving in two weeks Rosie. I thought you'd be proud of me. I'll write to you everyday that I'm away. When I come back we'll get married just like I promised. I love you Rosie." End of flash back**

The trumpets from the military band brought Rosalina back into focus. She dropped her flowers and ran from the church. She couldn't believe that this was happening Nat promised her that he'd come home. Less than a week ago Nat had said he was on his way home.

Rosalina wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up when she heard someone calling her name. She gasped when she saw Nat hovering in front of her. Nat said "Rosie don't cry anymore."

Rosalina said in a shaking voice "Nat why did you leave me? Why did you have to go?"

Nat said "Rosalina I wasn't planning on this happening. Sometimes life isn't fair and we're taken from the ones we love."

Rosalina sobbed "the only thing that kept me together while you were overseas was thinking about this day. I was counting on the two of us raising a family together. I've had a dream of raising a little baby but I guess that I'll never know what that will be like."

Nat said "Rosalina when I was shot and was lying in a hospital dying. Do you know what kept me from feeling any pain?"

Rosalina shook her head no and waited for Nat to finish. Nat said "I thought of you Rosie. You are the girl of my dreams and nothing will ever change that. I love you I have to go now but I want you to walk into that church and be strong ok. Tell Alex that I love him and that I'm very proud of him."

Before Nat's sprit faded away he hugged Rosalina and wiped away her tears. Rosalina said "I love you Nat wait for me ok."

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray. Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt. Then congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard. They handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him._

Rosalina walked into the church just as the preacher was finishing a prayer. Then the choir stood up and sang a gently sweet song. After the song was finished an officer handed Rosalina a folded up flag she clutched it to her chest.

Rosalina sat down in her seat next to Alex, Mr. Wolf and the rest of the band. Everyone put their arms around Alex who was sobbing uncontrollably. Mr. Wolf said "Alex you ok son?"

Alex said "this is so unfair dad. Nat wasn't supposed to die."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex I want you to understand something. Not everything in life is fair."

Alex sobbed "It's not right that all we have left of him is a folded up flag."

Rosalina said "hush Alex its ok. Nat knew we all loved him. That's all that matters. A flag might get torn and ragged at the edges but true love never dies. As long as we remember Nat he'll always be with us."

_The guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart. It's like I'm standing in the distance looking in the background. Everybody's saying he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream._

Alex shuddered when a bunch of officers fired one last shot straight into the air. Rosalina tried very hard to be strong like Nat wanted her to be but tears fell down her cheeks. She could tell that Alex was afraid and upset. She hugged him and tried to provide comfort the best she could.

After the service Alex sadly said "when dad first said Nat wasn't coming home I didn't want to believe it. I tried to tell myself it was just a dream and that Nat would wake me up and tell me I was just having a bad dream. Now I feel like I'm looking at this funeral from far away."

Rosalina said "Alex I know it's hard but you have to accept that your brother is no longer with us. I have to accept it to and I was counting on spending forever with him. Try not to think about what could have been. Instead remember him as he was Alex. He was a loyal friend and a wonderful brother."

Alex hugged Rosalina and the family left the church. Before the car pulled out of the parking lot she heard Nat said "I'll always be with you no matter what anybody says."

Rosalina smiled a sad smile as she drove to the Wolf's apartment to spend time with her second family. For the first time since she entered the church that night Rosalina didn't feel like crying. She pulled into the driveway and before she entered the apartment she looked up into the heavens and said "I love you Nat and I'm proud of the way you lived your life. Your whole family is proud of you Nat please just promise that you won't forget your family or the fans you left behind."

Alex came outside and said "Rosalina who are you talking to?"

Rosalina smiled and said "I was just telling Nat that I'm proud of him."

Alex gently said "Rosie there's no one out here. I think that the stress is getting to you. Why don't you come inside and I'll get you something warm to drink."

Rosalina said "Nat's here you just can't see him. He's up in heaven watching over me and I had to let him know that I'm proud of him."

Alex said "can I talk to him to Rosalina? I miss him and even though we fought a lot I'm still sad that he's gone."

Rosalina said "you can talk to your brother anytime you need him. The only thing is he won't answer you."

Alex said "if he doesn't answer what's the point in talking?"

Rosalina said "it takes a weight off your chest. When I talk to Nat it seems like he's closer to me."

Alex said "Rosie can I talk to Nat alone for a minute?"

Rosalina went inside the apartment. She hoped that Alex was ok and that talking to Nat wouldn't make him more upset. Alex looked up into the sky and said "bro I miss you. I'm proud of you but that doesn't make saying goodbye any easier. Dad said you died saving someone's life. The person's family came over to thank us this morning. I've never seen dad cry so hard. I don't understand why wars have to happen. They don't accomplish anything and people loose their loved ones. I wish there was some way to know you could hear me. I love you Nat please don't forget me."

Alex went inside the house and ran and hugged Rosalina. He felt much better now that he'd talked to Nat. However that didn't change the fact that he missed his brother and wished more than anything that he was hugging Rosalina right now and was packing for their honeymoon.

Alex knew deep inside his heart that Rosalina and his dad both felt the same way he did and wished that this whole terrible day was just a dream.


End file.
